Nessie learns a lesson
by Stargirl888
Summary: Alternative version of "Renessme in Trouble" but contains spanking. Not in a sexual way. Nessie has been suspended 13 times in 12 years. See how Bella and Edward deal with the situation Also Alice
1. Nessie Goes Too Far

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephanie Meyers works – hence why their called **_**Stephanie Meyers**_** works and not Stargirl888's works ********. If I did own them I would be a millionaire relaxing on a private beach in the Bahamas and not sitting here in rainy CT posting this!**

**Hi All!.**

**I have rated this T because I don't think there is any strictly adult themes -I know some people are really against the idea of spanking children or immediately attach sexual connotations to it but that is not how this is intended – In this story it is a strictly parent/child punishment for misbehaviour. If you are one of those people who have a problem with that please just go to my other version of this story (See Below) and read that instead. **

**This is another version of "Renessme in Trouble" but it contains spanking as a part of the punishment. Not sure why but I just like to include non-sexual spanking in my stories – I just enjoy writing them more (not in a it makes me hot way), I guess its similar to how some people prefer writing stories to typing them (I prefer typing BTW). And the punishment seems more … appropriate I guess. Other to that they are the same. **

"Come on Renessme, lets go." Oh god, he's dong it again making an scene over something that, as far as the bystanders were concerned, had nothing to do with him. he let out a low growl. Thankfully mom was at the other end of the hall. I slipped out of my fathers grasp and ran to her, she immediately agreed to shield my mind – sometimes having a mind-reading dad was really a pain!

My father walked right past us hissing "We're going home, now." I knew that tone – he was mad. I followed; arguing with dad in this mood was never a good idea. Mom also followed but she didn't have any qualms about quarrelling with him.

"Edward, we cant leave now," she argued "– its not even fourth period yet. Besides Mr Tanner will definitely want to see Nessie after Mr Brooks speaks to him, she'll only be in more trouble if they discover she's cut school" people were watching us.

He paused and leant against a locker, pinching the bridge of his nose. I knew he hated this, having to pretend they were my siblings and not my parents. We had occasionally pretended they were my guardians, being a much younger relation to my late parents or some such story but it meant we could only stay in one place for 2 years tops, and people had a habit of not taking them seriously and would go to Esme and Carlisle anyway. I must say I found it annoying at times too, but not now because I knew keeping up the charade was the only thing stopping them from, figuratively, biting my head off. I could only hope they calmed down before we got home

"I'll call Carlisle and have him get us all excused."

"Fine but in the mean time we'd better get to class. I have Geography with Nessie now so I can keep an eye on her until we leave." Not good – mom only ever said she'd keep an eye on me when she was really mad.

"Do you think Nessie should return to class or just go to the office?"

'Class – I want someone with her and they wont call her until Carlisle or Esme is there. Oh, and we'll need to tell the others. Alice is also in Geog with us and Jasper has Maths next door so I'll catch them up on the way in. Can you tell Emmett, Rose and Jake?"

Dad nodded but I interrupted "No, I'll tell Jake."

" No Rennessme, Jake has gym next and that's right across campus, you'll never make it back in time. Besides I don't think you want to get into more trouble than you are already in?" Curse mom and her reasoning!

Dad begrudgingly agreed to this plan so I was dragged off to Geography for a anxious wait.

We somehow managed still to have minutes to spare as we reached the Geography room. Mom stopped us just outside the door "Now I want you to go sit down while I chat to your aunt and uncle." What did she think I'd do run away the moment she left me alone? I hurried inside and took my seat in the back row. News spread fast in this school and people were already avoiding my gaze – they knew I was in for it.

I saw mom standing outside talking to Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. They kept glancing at me which was really annoying. I put my head down in an attempt to avoid the awkwardness.

I felt Mom slide into her chair on my right side and Aunt Alice on my left just as Ms Swift started talking. Our desks were those old joined wooden ones with the bench seats the middle person has to slide in and out from. As I looked up Mom whispered "Show us what happened."

Trying to look as natural as possible I leant back and subtly slid closer to my mom so my right shoulder was touching her left (luckily we were both wearing sleeveless tops today or this wouldn't have worked.) I then rested my left hand on the desk and Aunt Alice placed her right hand next to it so out pinkies touched. I then quickly ran through what had happened for them

*-*-*

I was sitting in English, one of the few classes that I didn't share with at least one other member of my family. We just finishing reading the last lines Romeo and Juliet (why teachers cant just get some new material I'll never know). As the script ended Mr Brooks said "and so you see how two people died because they refused to listen to their parents."

He can't seriously expect us to believe that was the lesson we were meant to take away? I raised my hand, "Yes, Miss Mason" he called

"Sir, surely Romeo and Juliet has more toteach us than that, it is a tragedy used to show the pain of love and lost-"

:No, Miss Mason, he interrupted "that would be an obvious but incorrect assumption. Romeo and Juliette is nothing more than an example of how foolishness and ignoring of good advice can have detrimental side effects."

My blood boiled. He couldn't honestly believe that - I have studies Romeo and Juilette over quite a few times now and never had I been taught such a stupid theory. Obvious assumption indeed! I opened my mouth to explain all the subtleties of the play but barely got through two sentences before being cut off again. Clearly Mr Brooks did not appreciate being second guessed

"That is enough Miss Mason, as far as I recall I am the one teaching this class."

"Well you shouldn't be if you can't even correctly interpret Romeo and Juliet." Yes, I said it and instantly regretted it, but he just made me so mad. The class when very still, for humans, as we waited for his reaction.

"Miss Mason, Outside NOW!" he shouted, turning red.

I rose and walked into the hall,, Mr Brookes followed

"I don't know what you think you're playing at Miss Mason, but I will not be spoken to like that in my own classroom." he shouted loudly. I glimpsed people peering out of their classrooms to see what was going on.

"Well I wouldn't speak to you like that if you knew the material you're teaching" What was the matter with me? Why was I digging myself a deeper hole than the one I already had? I decided that no matter what I would remain silent. Luckily I did not have to worry though because I had sufficiently infuriated a puce Mr Brooks to incoherence.

With a final splutter he walked away. It was at that moment the bell rang and the hallways started to fill. Dad was by me in a second "Come On Renesmme, Lets go." he said, placing his arm around my shoulders which appeared to others to be a show of support but was in fact to prevent me from slipping into the crowd – you did it once and they never forget.

It was then that I saw Mom and reading my intentions Dad let me go. I immediately had her shield my mind – she always agreed no matter the situation; she felt I deserved my mental privacy.

I continued my recap up until I say them chatting outside the classroom for my aunts benefit; mom already knew what happened.

*-*-*

I removed my hand and shifted slightly away so I was no longer touching my mother. I peeked at her, she was so still anyone paying attention would have realized it was not natural but I knew what this meant – she was furious!

I looked at my favourite aunt next, she seemed … disappointed. Of course she didn't know what had happened; being unable to see me in her visions, so this was all news to her. She too was sitting too still.

I touched them for a second to show them how still they were and they immediately shifted and started fidgeting.

Thankfully I didn't have to wait for much longer for just then Mrs Paige's voice came through on the intercom

'Mrs Swift," she called "I'm sorry to interrupt but could Renessme Mason, and Bella and Alice Cullen come to the office?"

We shoved all our things away and departed – I could feel the classes' eyes boring into my back as I left.

I got why Mom was being called but why Auntie Alice?

We arrived at the office to find dad already seated on a bench outside. Mrs Paige looked up as we came in.

"Right well Bella and Alice you can wait on the bench with Edward while Nessie is inside." They nodded and retreated

I was really nervous, not so much about what would happen in the office but what would happen when we got home.

I had always been on good terms with Mrs Paige so I risked asking "Do you know whose in there?"

"Your Mom and the principal." So they had called Esme. Figures, schools normally call the Moms for the girls and the dads for the boys. I nodded. In truth Esme and Carlisle were my grandparents but I'd always just referred to them by their first names. I think it was the whole they looked like they were still in their twenties thing.

She smiled kindly, known for always being sympathetic to kids who were in trouble "Are you ready to go in?" I nodded again not wanting to delay the inevitable.

She knocked on the principals door before opening it and announcing "Miss Rennessme Mason to see you." before ushering me in.

"Miss Mason." Said the principal in a firm tone "Renessme" said Esme in the same tone.

I knew what I had to do now before we started "Do you mind if my brother and sisters come in?" I asked. The principal was taken aback – I had never been in trouble here before.

"I'm not sure that would be appropriate." I looked at Esme

"No that's alright Mr Tanner, they can come in. The psychologists suggest she has moral comfort" Esme murmured. That was always our excuse

Our cover story was normally something along the line of my parent had died violently and when I was adopted by the Cullen's I grew very close to Bella and Edward. Then because of the strong relationship the psychologists suggest that if I feel attacked or intimidated I have them there to support me. This gave them the excuse to be with me in situations where normally siblings wouldn't be allowed.

Mr Tanner looked like he would argue but I put on an anxious face and he relented. He picked up the phone to ask Mrs Paige to send them in – what was it with people that they had to use a telephone to speak to someone in the next room.

I had thought I may as well ask for Alice to come in too since she was already outside - not sure what Mom and Dad would think but I was honestly hoping for moral support from her if Mr Tanner started shouting

The three of them filed in, each carrying a fold up chair – clearly Mrs Paige was on the ball today – there were only two guest seats in the office.

My parents looked annoyed but whether it was the situation or that I asked for Auntie Alice to come in I don't know. My aunt just looked confused.

They arranged the chairs so we sat in an informal semi-circle, with, from the left Esme, Dad, Me, Mom, Auntie Alice. It was a tight fit. I could feel the temperature drop as the others sat down around me – not that it bothered me, I was used to it but I didn't think Mr Tanner would be. Best try to get this over quickly.

"Well Miss Mason I have spoken with Mr Brookes and your mother and would now like to here your side of the story. Would you like to tell us what happened?"

I recounted the whole incident up until where Mr Brooks stormed off. Mr Tanner nodded. "And do you have any explanation?"

Had my parents not been present (and I did consider not asking for them to come in but I knew it'd only make the situation worse for me later) I would most likely have spun some yarn about how Mr Brooks reminded me of my traumatised past, or some such nonsense but I knew they would not let me get away with that, so my only option was the truth

"It got out of hand – I did not agree with Mr Brooks but I never should have argued with him like that, and I do intend to apologise." I added for good measure – they wouldmake me do it anyway so I may as well make it look like my idea and score some brownie points. Mr Tanner looked impressed

"Well you clearly know you were in the wrong," I dropped my head in apparent shame "as such, instead of suspending you for two weeks as I had planned I will only suspend you for one." I nodded.

"Thank you Mr Tanner." inserted Esme

"Of course Mrs Cullen. I can see she knows she was in the wrong."

"Would it be possible for me to take the other three home with me now? They only have two more classes" asked Esme, smiling so sweetly Mr Tanner never even had a chance of saying no.

"Of course, would you like me to call your other children as well?"

"No, they have plans after school."

He nodded and we left.

After a seemingly long and highly tense journey we reached the house. I jumped out the car in an attempt to make it to my room but before I even reached the door my father stopped me. In a classic imitation of a family drama movie he called

"Not so fast young lady." Shit! I was so gonna get it! "We _are_ going to discuss this." I slowed and nodded my head.

Auntie Alice walked past me and stopped to give my shoulder a squeeze before running up to her room. Esme had already left on some errand after dropping us off.

Mom came up behind me "Lounge" I nodded and went to sit on the sofa.

Both my parents loomed over me. Damn, I had hoped the wait would've calmed them down. My dad was pinching the bridge of his nose; clearly trying to control his anger. My Mom however was quite happy to let loose

"Renessme Mason Cullen," full name - not good "I cannot believe you. This is the fourth school in a row you've gotten into trouble at! Where on earth did you get the idea to talk back to a teacher."

"But he was wrong, mum." I argued

"That is besides the point he is your teacher, you will show him the proper respect."

"Then why does everyone else get to do it?" I saw her expression darken –I know: not the smartest idea trying to use my family as an excuse.

"Not everyone does," yea right "and if they do they also have to face the consequences. You told him your views, he didn't agree. He does not have to agree with you, as far as he is aware you are a child of 16. Now come over here" She sat dow on the sofa – oh god! the OTK lecture. She had me lay over her lap before raising my skirt and lowering my panties. Before I knew it Mom was going at full steam. She would lecture me for a few minutes before delivering a couple of smacks. for emphasis."

====== 25min later =====

"Your behaviour reflects on your parents, which means poor behaviour reflects badly on us and your grandparents. Not to mention the family in general." I nodded contritely – I was now seriously regretting the whole thing. Thankfully she seemed to have finally run out of things to say. She pulled up my panties and let me up.

Dad had remained in the same position the whole time my mother lectured. When she finished he finally moved. Removing his hand from his face he said quietly. "Whilst you are suspended you will not have sexual relations with Jacob, you will be confined to your room from 6pm every night. You are obviously grounded and you may not use your cell phone or computer."

I jumped up "That's so unfair." I shouted – the severity of the punishment astounded me and I had already been spanked!

My mother was behind me in an instant. She smacked me twice, wow did that hurt. "That is not how you speak to your father. Apologise at once." She admonished. I knew I was pushing it but I couldn't stop myself. I ran out the room. I had barely made it to the staires when I heard "Renessme Mason Cullen, if you do not come back in here this instant you will seriously regret it." I hesitated, I knew if I didn't go back this would only get worse. "One…Two…" she was counting – what was I five? but sure enough just before she reached ten I ran back into the room.

"Renessme, I am ashamed of you." she chastised "come over here this instant! She was standing by a rather high footstool. She put one leg on it so her thigh was almost parallel to the floor.

I walked over to her almost trembling. She spun me around, pushed me over her knee, flipped up my skirt and delivered five extremely hard spanks to my rear. I gasped and tried to wiggle off, but I couldn't move. Curse her vampire strength! "I will NOT have you behaving like this." She said before landing another five swats. Then she released me and I stood up quickly. "Apologise – Now!" she added with a further few slaps when I didn't speak.

I didn't have a choice, I turned to face my father "I'm sorry dad for shouting at you and I'm sorry for running out." I added turning slightly so mom could see I meant that for both of them.

Then my father spoke "I know you feel the punishment is harsh but this is the thirteenth time you've been suspended. This must not happen again. If it does I can assure you your punishment will be much worse." I nodded, eager to leave. I could feel the angry waterworks about to start – something I had apparently inherited from my mother. She seemed to notice.

"Go on Nessie." in a much kinder voice and I sprinted out the room. Anger and helplessness flowed through me. I was nearly at my room when she called "And if you slam that door…" Too late! I had already let go of it. BANG. My mother was upstairs in a second. She grabbed my ear and dragged me towards the bed.

Seating herself she pulled me over her knees. She flipped up m skirt for the third time today and planted a further ten swats to each cheek. My ass was on fire. She stood me up and left.

I collapsed crying onto bed, life was just unfair.

BPOV

I can't believe Renessme was suspended again. I was so angry I hadn't even discussed her spanking with her afterwards like I normally would have – I would have to speak to her later. I'm starting to worry my siblings were a bad example for her.

The first time she was suspended was about 12 years ago for being a caught making out with Jake in a supply closet. They were only just starting to have physical relations so we let it go with a firm warning. The problem was that over the following years they had been caught a grand total of 6 times, twice for doing more than just making out. I was sure they picked up the idea from Rose and Emmett. I mean we all did it but Rose and Emmett were the only two who were so, obvious, and the only other ones to get caught.

Then there was the time she got into a fight with a girl called Janie because Janie was a little too obvious about her intentions to win over Jake. Luckily it was nothing physical.

The last time was because she had been caught skipping school, without our knowledge I might add. Why, I don't know – we always let her skip if she asked so why she felt the need to sneak behind our backs I could not work out.

There had been numerous incidents in between these, totalling 12 suspensions in twelve years!

And now this thing with her English teacher.

The problem was I could understand her reasons behind all but one of the incidents and all of us had done the same thing at one time or another, which she was clearly well aware of, but how could we, as parents condone her behaviour. If it only happened once every few years I wouldn't mind so much but this was her thirteenth suspension!! I was starting to worry we had done something wrong with raising her. She was almost twenty and still behaving like she had when she was seven, well in appearance and maturity she was closer to seventeen then. That however was where she seemed to stay, on an emotional level. I guess it was similar to us, whist we would intellectually mature with age, we still retained some typical teenage traits. I hoped she would grow out of this rebellious stage though.

Edward moved towards me and put his arm around my waist before kissing the top of my head. "What are you thinking?" he murmured. I lifted my mind shield and ran through my musings for him.

"Do you think we were too harsh?" he murmured

"No, if anything I think we were too lenient. We have to do something to put a stop to this behaviour. I don't want to have to make everyone move again, but I wont stay somewhere that everyone thinks Nessie is a troublemaker with loose morals." Which despite peoples fears 20 years ago, morals and ethics were no really "in"

"I'm afraid you're right. If she gets too out of hand we can always yank her out of school and claim we're homeschooling her."

"No, for one thing I think that would be more of a reward than punishment, giving her so much free time with Jake an also people would still think of her as the local trouble maker who had to be taken out of the school for behaviour problems."

He nodded and kissed me lightly, sending a shiver up my spine – 20 years later and we still had it. I was about to pull him upstairs to our bedroom before we started having too much fun in the lounge when Alice walked in. She had gone hunting so we could talk to Nessie privately

"How'd it go?" she asked with a slight grimace, she was used to having to ask such things having had to live in close proximity to Jake and Nessie for so long but it still annoyed her.

"As well as can be expected." Edward replied.

"I just don't know what to do with her anymore." I admitted, letting out a sigh and sinking onto the sofa, Edward sat next to me. "She cannot go through life behaving like this."

"She won't she'sjust rebelling a bit, I'm sure she'll grow out of it."

"Its been going on for 12 years Alice! Ever since she started highschool" I wailed, I really was at my wits end.

"That's not so bad – it took Edward here over 20years to get over his rebellious stage." she said, playfully shoving her brother

"That's different." I argued

"Is it though, she's also rebelling, just in a different way."

"You know the worst part?" I asked

"You feel you would have behaved the same way if the situation was reversed and thus feel guilty disciplining her." she responded. I glowered at her. I should know better than to ask Alice things like that. "but that's not true. You have never behaved the way she is. You and Edward are more discreet than her – "

"Yes well we have help I said tapping Edwards forehead."

"so she should plan ahead better. And as far as I'm aware you have never caused a scene just because some girl was attracted to Edward –"

"yes because none f them ever confrounted me about us"

"Well you never skipped school without telling anyone."

"I never told Charlie, all those times with Edward."

"That different – he would have stopped you, you wouldn't have stopped Nessie."

"I didn't always tell Esme or Carlisle either."

"Because you knew I'd know where you are if there was an emergency." she argued "Not to mention all the other incidents over the years. Nessie was in the wrong in all those instances, and you would have been in the wrong too if you had behaved as she had, and Carlisle and Esme would have told you so." she added when she saw I was about to argue

I had to admit she had a point. "So what's her punishment?" Alice asked, changing the subject.

"Well I spanked her and for the next week she can't have relations with Jacob, is confined to her room from 6pm every night, is grounded and is not allowed her cell phone or computer. It was meant to only be five but she shouted at Edward and ran out the room without apologising"

"Huh." said Alice – I could tell she wanted to say something

"What Alice?" I asked

"Its nothing."

"Alice!"

"Okay, okay, its just that I expected you to be harsher given how cross you were earlier."

"I would've been but Edward here," I said poking him in the ribs "cant seem to be strict with his daughter and I didn't want to argue with him in front of her"

"Do you mind if I go talk to Nessie or should I wait for later? Great" she said, changing the subject and speeding out the room.

"I didn't say yes!" I called after her

"Ah, but you would have."

"Then why'd you bother asking?" I growled as Edward started playing with my hair.

APOV

I danced up the stairs hearing Bella call after me "I didn't say yes!"

"Ah, but you would have." I retorted

"Then why'd you bother asking?"

I grinned and tapped on the door to Nessie and Jakes room. It had taken Bella and me five years to convince Edward to let them share a room.

"Nessie," I called softly

"Not now Auntie." she replied in an upset tone

I ignored her and opened the door. "Nessie, I want to talk to you." I said coming to sit on the corner of the bed.

She was lying on her tummy and the wet patches were evidence of the tears I had heard earlier.

I gently started rubbing small circles on her back. She was still visibly upset but was no longer crying.

We sat like this for a few minutes before she rolled over to look at me. "You want to talk?" I asked. She took my hand and replayed her interview with Edward and Bella for me. Bella certainly was an expert lecturer but I already knew that having been on the receiving end once or twice before for some of my more… exotic ideas, add to it a spanking… Edward was being Edward – quiet, controlled. As far as I was aware he had only ever once raised his voice to Bella and that was when we voted for her to become a vampire. I personally don't know how she put up with it thou. I mean it would drive me nuts all the unsaid things. At least when Jasper and I occasionally disagreed we would have it out properly and then make up. Anyway this was about Nessie…

"I don't know what's wrong with me Auntie." she admitted "I just can't seem to keep out of trouble."

"Nessie, you're young. In time you'll learn. You just have to try harder."

"I do try." she answered "its just something happens and I can't stop myself."

"Nessie, that is no excuse." I admonished 'Of course you could stop yourself if you really wanted to. You have free will and you chose to behave in a way that will get you into trouble." I said gently.

"I know and I will try harder." I nodded in support. she hesitated before continuing "Aunty A," she was using her pet name for me – she wanted something "do you…do you think you could maybe talk to Dad about lifting my punishment?" She looked up with those puppy dog eyes. She had to be joking, I invented those eyes – she didn't honestly think they'd work?

"Absolutly not." I responded "Even if I did think your punishment was undeserved, and I don't, how your parents choose to discipline you is none of my business."

"Aw, come on." she begged

"No!" I exclaimed "Your behaviour today was completely disrespectful to Mr Brooks, and your parent's both earlier when you ran out and now by trying to get out a punishment they set for you. Not to mention how disgraceful your trying to manipulate me is." I was really shocked she had even tried. I didn't mind discussing her feelings about things with her but I would never contradict her parents' decisions – Bella was right. She was getting out of hand.

She mumbled something so low under her breath I couldn't make it out. "What was that?" I demanded. I hadn't come here to be cross with her but I could feel my temper rising.

She looked up defiantly before saying "Well what good are you then if you won't even take my side?"

I froze. She had never before spoken to me like that and as it were I always felt we had a good relationship. I could hear Bella and Edward running up the stairs. They burst into the room looking shocked

"Renessme, how dare you speak to Alice that way?" Bella demanded.

"Bella, please just let me sort this out." I said too low for Nessie to hear – her hearing, although better than a humans, was not as good as ours.

"Alice, I am so sorry." said Edward, apologising for his daughter

I shook my head "Don't worry about it." I replied, still too low for Nessie "I just think this is something I should sort out with her." They nodded

It was rare for Nessie to get into trouble with someone in the family other to her parents, but when she did Bella and Edward would normally let us handle the situation if we wanted to – they wanted her to respect all of us, not just them.

After they had left I turned to look at Nessie. She seemed embarrassed but I could still see the defiant streak in her eyes. I wasn't really cross with her – more annoyed "Renessme," I began firmly She looked at me in surprise – I rarely lectured her "I am your aunt, not your friend, I am not obligated to be on your side. I am not on anybodies side."

. She made a disparaging noise. That's It! I grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet whilst delivering a firm smack to each cheek.

She looked at me stunned – in truth I was also stunned – I had never felt the need to spank her before.

"Enough Renessme. I said as I let go of her." She seemed to debate if it would be better to sit down and shield her botomm from me, causing pain in the process, or to stand with it in easy reach. She compromised by lying on her side. "Its true." I said resuming my earlier point "I only want what's best for you, as does everyone else in this family. I personally feel you deserve to be punished for your behaviour and trust me, if you were my daughter, you wouldn't have gotten off so lightly. Do you realise this is your thirteenth suspension? You're going to outdo Emmett and you're not even half his age."

"And when he's suspended he doesn't get spanked or grounded or have his cell phone and computer taken away, and he and Aunty Rose –"

I cut her off – I was not discussing my brothers' sex life with her. "What happens when Emmet is suspended is neither here nor there," in truth he wasn't allowed to sleep with Rose or hunt grizzlies and occasionally e was spanked but that was none of her business. "That is between him, Esme and Carlisle. They are his parents so they get to decide what his punishment is. Bella and Edward are your parents so they get to decide what your punishment is, and you should respect their decision." I couldn't tell if I was getting through but I think I might have been because she didn't argue.

"And let me make one thing abundantly clear." I said, winding down my speech "I will never try to convince your parents to lessen, change or lift your punishment for you so don't ever think of asking me again." She nodded, looking rather upset.

In truth I often disagreed with Bella and Edward in regards to Nessie but I was not about to undermine them by telling her.

I was still rather annoyed with her and definitely not in the right mood for a heart to heart so I got up to leave.

"Aunty." she stopped me. I waited.

"Aren't you going to punish me?" she asked timidly. I couldn't help but smile. Clearly the smacks did not constitute a full punishment in her mind.

"No, not this time Nessie." I said as I bent down to run my fingers through her hair. "I am always happy to discuss your thoughts and feelings on something Nessie but I'm sure you can tell the difference between that and what you said just now?" I said gently. She nodded and rose to hug me.

After a moment she whispered "I am sorry Aunt Alice, for everything." I felt as though my heart would melt and hugged her tighter. After a moment I had to let go though – she wasn't quite as unbreakable as a vampire and I was starting to crush her.

When we separated we were both smiling, and although I couldn't see her future I knew that it would work out okay.

**Well? What did you think??? **

**I thought the part with Alice could have been done better but I honestly didn't know what else to say there. **

**I know I could have split this into chapters but to be honest that's just a pain to upload - I normally will finish the whole story before uploading it since I know how annoying waiting for the next instalment can be. **

**And since I'm so kind to upload the whole story at once for you, in return you can review **_**– PLEASE! –**_** I need the self esteem boost if I'm going to write any more stories for you!!! Even if you didn't like it just let me know – I can't improve without knowing where I went wrong. **

**I'm considering a slightly lighter / more humorous prequel where Nessie does something that gets her into trouble with Rosalie – Any ideas on what she might do / how Rose reacts? **

**I'm always open to new ideas so if you have any specific story requests (even if they have to do with completely different characters and themes) please let me know! I don't do anything too perverted or femslash – so please don't ask. Only the normal pairings **

**If you enjoyed this story then you may also like my other stories "Jasper Learns to Forgive" and "Bella gets Violent" – please R&R them **

**I know this is a long note but I only have two more things to say: I'm looking for a beta reader who appreciates this kind of story i.e. you must be comfortable with idea of spankings – let me know if any1 is interested. **

**Also I would like to co-write a story with someone. I love those sort of intimate stories (especially with A&J) where you can glimpse their private relationship but I'm not very good at writing that kind of stuff. Must be willing to write M rated material (nothing too graphic though!) Let me know if any1 is interested. **

**Thanks **

**Stargirl888**


	2. Nessie Goes Even Further

**Trouble Again.**

**I have decided to add more chapters to this story, so here's Chapter 2!! It takes place about 2months after the previous chapter. **

**I don't own any of the characters – Stephanie Meyer does. I wish I did though because then I would be dining on prawns at an expensive restaurant instead of sitting at home in CT eating toast :-). **

BPOV

It was a mid-Monday morning and Edward and I were lounging our bed. Edward was playing with my hair whilst I read to him from a poetry book. The sun was out so all us vamps had stayed home from school. Nessie and Jacob had gone though since the sun didn't cause their skin to blind passers by. Rose, Emmet, Carlisle and Esme had decided to use the time to go hunting but Alice and Jasper, like us, had chosen to stay home.

"Bella, Edward?" I looked up, Alice was waiting at the doorway for permission to enter– that was unusual, normally she would just walk in.

I nodded to her and we shifted our positions on the bed to make room for her to sit.

She perched on the corner, seeming self conscious. Very un-Alice.

"I need to talk to you two about Nessie." We waited. She took a deep breath.

"I want to take Nessie away for a while."

"Away?" I questioned "Like on a shopping trip before you leave?" Alice and Jasper had decided they wanted to move away from the family for a few years and had already cleared it with Carlisle that they'd stay in some of the Canadian houses.

"No." she corrected. "Like she comes and lives with me and Jasper when we move to Canada."

She can't be serious. Nesse had always stayed with Edward and I, I wasn't about to let my child go live miles away from me, at least not for another few years.

"No!" I exclaimed "What would make you think I'd even consider it?" I looked to Edward for support. He remained motionless "Edward?" I asked

"It could do her some good." he replied.

"You cannot be serious." They were hiding something from me. Both of them avoiding eye contact.

"She's been getting into trouble a lot lately. The change could do her some good." Alice explained

"I don't want her to go either, love" Edward said gently. He started drawing circles on my back in an attempt to calm me. "but we have put Nessie above what we want."

I turned to stare at him "You don't think I put Nessie above my needs?" I said quietly "I'm her mother, everything I do is for her."

"Then let her go." he returned, still avoiding eye contact. It was unusual for Edward to be so hurtful

"Why now? What are you two keeping from me?"

Alice shifted uncomfortably. "Nothing."

"Alice, you're lying to me." I said bluntly

She finally looked me in the eyes and sighed "Fine, just promise me you won't freak out."

"I won't" I promised

"That's a lie." she said with a small smile. Why she felt the need to ask that if she knew it wouldn't make a difference I was not sure. "But I'll tell you anyway." she hesitated.

"Alice!" I shouted in exasperation.

"Nessie is about to be expelled."

I froze as I tried to process this. Alice kept explaining

"The school will call Carlisle and Esme in about ten minutes to ask them to come and fetch her. She and Jake were seen together in an empty classroom, they didn't see who Jake was though. I can see the meeting because Mr Tanner will speak to Carlisle and Esme privately first. He'll explain that it's a combination of incidents, including three involving extreamly inappropriate behaviour with boys that has lead to this. He'll suggest that her parent's death may be the cause of her behaviour and say he wished he didn't have to expel her. He'll say that if they want a formal review to confirm the ground for expulsion then they can request on but Esme will say that's not needed. He'll call for Nessie to come in then so I don't know what'll happen after that."

I was in shock, my mind blank. She had finally pushed her luck one too many times. Disappointment and embarrassment ran through me. A small part of me felt sorry that Esme and Carlisle would have to be the ones in the meeting.

"Bella?" Edward called

"Just give me a moment." I said – Alice was rigt, I was freaking out.

After a few minutes I pushed my emotions aside, trying to be practical for a moment. "Do Carlisle and Esme know?"

"I thought I'd tell them after I spoke to you."

I nodded. I now knew why Alice had suggested such a drastic step and I agreed but could I really push Nessies problems onto her?

"Alice," I asked "I agree Nessie needs a change but we can't ask you to take care of our problems for us."

"You're not asking, I'm offering. I think…" she stopped herself

"What?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but I just think she needs some time away from everything."

I could hear the silent "including her parents" and maybe Alice was right.

"Are you sure you don't mind doing this?" I asked

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't." she confirmed

"What about Jasper?"

"He's fine with it."

I was still unsure. I opened my mind to Edward to aske _Are they really okay with this? Jasper too?_

He nodded slightly

_And you think this is the right thing?_

"I can't be sure" he admitted aloud "but I honestly don't know what else to try. It can't do anymore damage."

That decided me

"Alice, if you and Jasper are positive you don't mind." she nodded "then we'd like to take you up on your offer."

She smiled though it was slightly subdued given the situation. "If you want to tell Esme and Carlisle before they hear it from Mr Tanner I suggest we call them soon."

I nodded and we made our way downstairs. Edward got a hold of Carlisle and asked them to come home – this was a situation best explained in person.

I had never been more embarrassed than when we had had to explain to our parents how our daughter had gotten herself expelled. They had been understanding and supportive when we told them of our decision to send Nessie away with Alice, they too agreed that the change could be good for her.

It was also decided that the rest of us should move again. Esme did not like the idea of people discussing how a member of her family had been expelled – she hadn't said it like that but I knew that was what she meant.

We were just discussing possible new homes when the phone had rung. I knew it would but a small part of me had been praying that Alice had been wrong. Of course she wasn't and our parents left for the school a few seconds later wearing grim expressions.

Alice, Edward and I were still sitting in the lounge. We needed to discuss logistics – I wanted to have the whole matter settled but the time the others got back.

"Jasper," I called. He came down the stairs quickly and sat on the oppersite couch. Alice moved to his lap.

"So, how do we do this?" I asked

For the next hour thrashed out the details. It was decided that it was best not to delay so Alice and Jasper moved up their departure date to the next morning. Alice and Jasper would be Nessies aunt and uncle who had been the only relatives left after her parents died in a car accident. Alice was going to be 19 and Jasper 21 – they could just pull it off. Jaspers would be her biological relation since he looked the eldest of the two. Nessie would stay with them for about a year and be enrolled in a private school. When this was all settled the only thing to do was wait.

It wasn't long before we heard the car pull up. I could hear Carlisle talking to Nessie.

"Nessie you cannot stay in the car. You're going to have to face them eventually so why put off the inevitable?" he questioned gently. I could hear his low sigh when she neither replied or moved.

I moment later he and Esme walked through the door. "She won't come out." he explained.

The whole time since Alice had told me I had not been cross. Disappointed, but not cross, until now.

"What does she think she can just sit out there for the rest of eternity?" I hissed

Carlisle laid a hand on my shoulder. "She's scared and embarrassed. She doesn't feel she can face you."

I debated going outside to fetch her but changed my mind. She had to come to the decision to face her punishment by herself.

I nodded and raised my voice loud enough for her to hear from the car. "Well her father and I will be waiting when she decides to come inside."

In the meantime Edward and I moved to the kitchen to make her a snack. She was always hungry after school and would normally go for a quick hunt but since that was not going to happen today we made her a sandwich instead.

It was over an hour before we heard the car door click open. Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle quickly left out the back door.

I could hear Renessme slowly making her way towards the kitchen and sitting on a stool by the counter. I turned around to look at her. Carlisle was right, she looked terrified. My anger that I had clutched onto during the wait melted away when I saw her face. It was clear she had been crying

Edward laid the sandwich in front of her. She let out a long sigh before looking up hesitantly.

"Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry." she said in such a dejected voice I was sure she meant it.

"I know Nessie." I said gently, it killed me to see her in such pain but I still had to speak to her about this. Edward wrapped his arm around me in support

"But how could you allow this to happen?" I asked, my voice still low, "the number of times we have spoken to you about this? Never in my life have I been so disappointed in you." I could see silent tears start to trickle down her face and could not continue so Edward spoke for me.

"Renessme, you are the first person in this family to ever be expelled. You have to understand how serious this is?" he asked

She nodded. I could see how much it was hurting him to say this to our daughter but she had to know.

"It is because of the disgrace you have brought on the entire family that Carlisle and Esme have decided to move. I know Jake was also involved but the principal made it clear that it was a combination of all your past behaviour that led to this and some of that did not involve Jake." she started to cry harder and I felt as though my heart would break. I was barely stopping myself from crying too.

"Wh..what is m..my punishment?" she hiccoughed out

I sqeezed Edwards hand before moving around the counter to sit next to her. I took her hands in mine.

"Alice and Jasper are moving to Canada tomorrow," I began, she looked up confused, not seeing the connection "and you are going with them."

"What?" she asked. She had stopped crying in her surprise

"It's not because we don't want or love you." I assured her, scared she would draw the wrong conclusions "We think you just need some time away from everything," I paused before adding "even away from us."

I could see she was debating fighting us over this.

"How long?" she demanded.

I ignored the tone – I knew how hard this would be for her. "A year."

"A year!" she exclaimed jumping up and pulling her hands out of mine. "What about Jake?"

"Jake can do whatever he wants in that time but he will not be living with you." inserted Edward.

"You can't do this to me!" she shouted. I felt my anger stir again, normally I would have had her over my knee in an instant for her behaviour but I knew her punishment was already a harsh one and I understood her reaction so instead I responded in words.

"We most certainly can. You are out of control and something has to be done."

"Esme and Carlisle would never separate you two!" she argued. Why she always felt the need to bring what Esme and Carlisle would do into a conversation I was not sure.

"If they were in our situation they might!" I shouted

She suddenly went quiet before saying "And if I refuse to go?"

I looked at her. I had not even considered the possibility.

"Do you not feel it is not a deserved punishment?" Edward responded.

"I agree I am in the wrong but do you not think you're taking out your frustrations at your failings on me? Pawning me off on an aunt because you can't deal with me?"

That was going too far! I literally saw red for I moment and then… I slapped her across the face. Edward had his arms around me in a second but whether to comfort or restrain me I could not tell.

I turned into him. My whole body shaking in a vampires version of tears.

He looked over my head at our daughter, saying firmly "Go to your room and stay there." I heard her fall onto her bed a moment later and begin crying in earnest.

Edward picked me up and took me to the sitting room. He sat down on the sofa and I shuddered and gasped as her rocked me gently.

After a while I said "She's right though. We are pawning her off on Alice and Jasper."

Edward pulled my chin up so he could look me in the eyes before saying "No. She's going with them because by not being her parents they may be able to get through to her in a way that we can't, she also may be more willing to open up to them." he said it with such conviction I couldn't help but believe him.

He bent his down to kiss me whilst continuing to rock. I don't know how long we sat there but it must have been a few hours.

Eventually I heard the sound of a car outside – Rose, Emmett and Jake were home from school. I quickly tried to straighten my hair but Edward stopped me.

"Why don't you go wait in our room?" he asked "I'll explain to them."

"You explain to Rose and Emmett, I'll talk to Jake." I knew I had to be the one to tell him.

He searched my eyes for a moment and then nodded and moved to stand in the passage by the door. I heard him murmur to them but didn't bother to pay attention to the actual words. Then Jake walked in the room.

"Bella?" he asked in concern.

Suddenly I was furious, it was his fault for letting Nessie be expelled. If it weren't for him she would never have been in that classroom and none of this would have happened.

"I should never have let you near my daughter!" I shouted. "My first reaction when you imprinted was right –"

"Bella!" he interrupted "that's not fair and you know it."

"If it weren't for you Nessie would never have been expelled!"

He was torn between defending himself and defending Nessie

He settled on neutral "You think I wanted this to happen?" he asked

"Well you wont want what's about to happen either but it will." I retorted

"What's about to happen?"

"Nessie is going to live in Canada with Alice and Jasper for a while."

"And what about me? Why is Nessie the only one in trouble?" he asked

"Oh you are in trouble, Jacob Black." I assured him

"Then why am I not being punished? Its not fair that Nessie is the only one who gets punished all the time."

That drew me up short. Surely he knew the answer to this?

"You are not punished because there is no one in a position to do so. I know you don't consider Esme and Carlisle to be your parents in the way I consider them to be mine so it would not be appropriate for them to punish you."

"What about you?" he asked, eyes averted

"Me? Jake we've known each other since we were three. I certainly do not have authority over you, not would I be comfortable with it."

He sighed and collapsed onto a couch. "You're right. That would be strange, its just that I don't think its fair that Nessie is the only one punished when both of us were involved."

"I can understand how that must feel." I said

"Do you though?" he glanced at me "imagine if whenever you and Edward did something that got you into trouble Esme and Carlisle only punished Edward."

I had never even considered that before, it just seemed natural to me that we both be punished. But Jake had no one in that position.

"Jake, I cannot solve this for you." I replied honestly "one day you may be comfortable with someone fulfilling a parental role in your life but until then I cannot help you." he nodded

"I guess I knew that." he mumbled

After a few minutes silence he stated "You don't really blame me for everything."

I sighed "No, I was just angry with the whole situation and taking it out on you."

"You really going to send her away?"

I nodded. "She needs some time to sort herself out and I don't think she can do it with all of us around."

He didn't disagree, which I took to be a good sign.

"And I'm guessing I can't go with?"

"You can't live with them if that's what you mean." he sighed, resigned "You can still see each other and do whatever it is you do." he perked up a bit at that.

"Can I go see her?" he asked

"I need to see her first. We kinda left things unfinished." I explained

He nodded and I got up to go see Renessme,

I found Edward sitting by the kitchen counter in the seat Renessme had vacated earlier. I put my arms around his neck suddenly tired. Not physically but mentally and emotionally. For the first time in twenty years I wished I was human again, just so I could fall a sleep and not have to worry for a few hours. But I knew there was still something I needed to do.

I kissed Edward lightly before saying "Do you mind if I see Nessie alone?"

He looked at me "Are you sure?"

I nodded "then that's fine with me."

I pulled away from him reluctantly and made my way upstairs.

I found Nessie lying on her bed. I had heard her stop crying a while back but she still looked dishevelled.

I sat down next to her and began running my fingers through her long hair. "Nessie, we are pawning you off on your aunt and uncle." I said quietly, picking up from earlier. She didn't move or respond

"We're sending you with them to give you the space to sort yourself out." She still didn't move.

"Are you listening to me?" I asked starting to feel as if she was ignoring me. "Renessme?" I said slightly louder, starting to get annoyed.

She sighed and rolled over. "I know you're not pawning me off." she admitted "I was just cross."

"Oh yes, about that" I said – she had reminded me. "we still have to deal with the way you spoke to your father and I." she nodded resignedly and stood up to stand on my right, already knowing where this was going. Then she hesitated and looked at me

"Mom," she asked "can we skip the lecture? I know why you're spanking me and why I was wrong."

I waited for her to tell me

"You're spanking me because I shouted at you and Dad and said you were pawning me off even though I knew it wasn't true. It was wrong because it was disrespectful and you had already told me your reasons."

I was so proud she could admit this – maybe we had done something right.

"Okay we'll skip the lecture." I agreed and motioned for her to lay over my lap.

I adjusted her position slightly, wrapped my left arm around her waist before I began spanking. I stopped after 20 blows. She was squirming so I knew she felt it.

I let her up and hugged her. "I'm so sorry." she said

"And your forgiven." I responded. We hugged for a few more minutes

"You know we're only trying to do what's best for you?" I whispered into her ear

"I know mom, but I don't have to like it do I?

I chuckled "No," I agreed "you don't have to like it."

**Well that came out much longer than I expected. Thank you everyone who added this as a story alert! I already have an idea for the next chapter so it shouldn't take me too long to write. (I'd write quicker with more reviews :-))**

**Stargirl888**


	3. Canada!

**Well here's chapter 3! It is a about a week after the previous chapter and Alice, Jasper and Nessie are settling in in Canada. **

**The Chapter was meant to also include Chapter 4 and 5 but at the suggestion of "in2thelimelight" I've split it into 3 separate chapters. Let me know if you prefer it this way!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately SM owns Twilight :-(****. You know I don't own twilight because if I did this story would be in a book and not on FanFiction. **

APOV

I was sitting on my bed listening to Nessie sitting on the couch downstairs. I could hear the small click, click, click of buttons so I knew she must be texting Jake again.

We had been in Canada for six days and she'd barely spoken to either of us. Jazz said all he could feel from her was a lot of anger and resentment, but he could not tell where it was directed.

Her behaviour was starting to annoy me. After her 'conversation' with Bella on our last evening in Georgia I had thought she'd come to terms with the whole thing but the next morning it was clear this was not the case. You'd think she was old enough to just accept that this was how things were and move on, but no, she intended to sulk.

Did she not realize that I also would've preferred if she was not with us? Don't get me wrong – I love my niece, it was I who offered this arrangement in the first place and I did feel it was necessary, but Jazz and I had intended for our stay in Canada to provide us with some us time. We hadn't stayed alone together since before we met the Cullen's and I missed it. Can't she realize we're all making sacrifices for her? You'd think she'd a tleast perk up a bit.

Jasper entered the room "What up with you?" he asked "you are almost as resentful as Nessie."

I had been working myself up and I knew it. I made an effort to relax before responding "Its Nessie, her attitude is really getting to me. I had wanted Canada to give us some couples time."

"I know," he comforted "but was it not you who said to me 'Nessies needs are greater than ours?" Stupid vampire memory!

"I've been thinking a lot about Nessie." he said, changing the subject before I could respond. "She's starting school tomorrow and I'm scared given the way her emotions have been going that she may do something rebellious just to spite the whole situation."

"I have also been considering that." I admitted "I think we're going to have to force her to talk to us."

Over the past few days I had tried to draw Nessie into conversations numerous times. She had always used monosyllabic answers and I had let it go, thinking to give her time. I was certain though that it would not be a good idea to leave it too much longer. I was not about to allow her to get suspended in her first week of school.

Jasper nodded. "I wish I knew how to handle this." he confessed, "If we come down too hard on her it could do more damage than good, but we can't let her run wild either."

"We'll just talk then, see how it goes."

He nodded, I could see he was nervous, and in truth, so was I.

We made our way downstairs to the sitting area. Nessie was a picturesque sulking teenager. I almost laughed when I saw her.

We went to sit on the couch opposite her. "Nessie, we need to talk." I began.

**Stargirl888**


	4. Nessie Runs

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM. If you don't believe me – well that's your problem. **

NPOV

"Nessie, we need to talk." Oh god, not this again! Auntie Alice has been trying to get me to talk since we arrived. Didn't she just get that I wanted to be left alone. I was still cross with Mom and Dad for making me do this. It was not that I minded living with my aunt and uncle, if the situation was different it may even be fun, but I hated the fact I wasn't given a choice in the matter.

"Not now, Auntie" I said, getting up to leave

"Renessme, enough." she said firmly. I paused "we are going to talk."

"I'm not ready." I said, using the only excuse I could think of. I was not about to be backed into a corner. She hesitated and I made a split second decision I knew I would later regret.

I turned and ran out of the house. I mean they weren't my parents, what right did they have to keep me there?

I kept running and entered the forest at the back of the house. I was sure they'd follow me and although I couldn't outrun them if they used their full speed it didn't mean I wouldn't try.

It took me about five minutes to realise I should have been caught by now. I slowed down. They weren't following me?

Well if they weren't chasing me I may as well stop. I sat down on a nearby log to think. I knew I would have to go back, and Aunt Alice would be soooo mad (Uncle Jaz too but for some reason that didn't bother me as much). I hated making my Aunt angry – she was naturally such a happy person.

I sighed. After a while I heard someone approaching. I looked up expecting it to be my aunt and was surprised to see a large, tanned man in front of me.

"Jacob!" I squealed. I had not seen him since we left the rest of the family last week – he'd stayed behind to, as he put it 'give me time' – I was sure Mom had pressured him into it.

I leapt up to throw myself into his arms. He kissed me before pulling back to examine my face. His face furrowed in concern as he looked.

"What's wrong?" he said at last.

"Didn't you talk to Auntie yet?" I asked

"No, I arrived from the North, through the forest. I was on my way to the house when I caught your scent."

I nodded and explained what had happened. He sat down on the log and pulled me onto his lap, holding me to him as I spoke.

"I just don't know what's going on with me." I confessed "I mean it's not like she's Mom – I can normally talk to Auntie Alice about anything, but since we've arrived I can't even seem to consider opening up to her."

"Do you blame her?" he asked gently, I paused, considering – I had never thought about it.

"Yes" I disclosed in a low whisper, hating myself for even thinking it "I know she suggested this arrangement – Mom and Dad would never have asked her first." I explained.

"Is it such a terrible arrangement?"

I nodded.

"Why?" he seemed as though he already knew the answer but wanted me to discover them for myself.

"You and I." I said, picking the most obvious

"If you were still with your parents we wouldn't be allowed within a mile of each other, here we can see each other as often as we want."

I had to admit he had a point, I move to my next reason.

"We're so far away from everyone."

"You have your aunt and uncle, and me." he reminded me

"Mom, and Dad" I argued

"Come now Nessie," he said gently "you were saying a few weeks ago how you needed time away from them and they'll come and visit, you can visit them if you want."

He was right of course – I did want time away.

"Fine." I snapped, finally giving in and admitting "It's being with Auntie Alice. I hate the thought that if I get into trouble she will be the disappointed face I have to see, she'll be the one who has to deal with it. With Mom and Dad, I don't like disappointing them either but…" I trailed off, not sure how to explain it was just different, I had always been so close to my aunt – closer at times than even to my own mother.

Jacob seemed to understand.

"Have you gotten into trouble yet?" he asked "excluding now, I mean."

I shook my head

"Do you plan on getting into trouble?"

"It just seems inevitable." I explained

"Nonsense!" he admonished "You're starting at a new school; you have no history here, just make an effort to avoid anything that could get you into trouble. Plus, I won't be there, so that has to help."

I looked up surprised; I had always just assumed that Jake would be going to school with me.

"I decided to take the year off." he explained "I'll still be around," he assured me "just not at school."

Maybe he was right – it would be easier to stay out of trouble without him there.

We sat there for a while in companionable silence, finally I sighed "I guess I have to go back soon"

He squeezed me tighter "It'll be okay." he whispered

I sat for a few more minutes before forcing myself to rise and make my way back to the house.

**Please R&R!**

**Stargirl888**


	5. Nessie Returns

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer – check Google if you don't believe me!**

**This is one I've really been looking forward to writing because it shows Nessie's and Alice's relationship in more detail. Enjoy**

APOV

Nessie had actually run out on us! Jasper had said she felt a burst of anger when she left, but I could not see why. We weren't fighting or shouting, all I'd said is 'we will talk.' I was firm but still - what I said did not warrant the reaction. I wasn't cross with her though, only confused.

I had considered following her but changed my mind. If she was as angry as Jasper said she would need time to calm down before we spoke again.

As the time moved on I started to worry though. Surely she shouldn't be taking so long? I had sent Jasper out to find her and he came back reporting that she was with Jake and felt it best not to interrupt, he assured me they were only talking things over though, so I left it alone, but now it was almost six o'clock and I was getting irritated. I was just thinking I'd give her five more minutes before going to find her when I heard her approaching the house.

Nessie came to the door looking embarrassed and ashamed. She looked up as she entered and hesitated when she saw me. I could see she regretted leaving. We looked at each other for a full three minutes before she broke eye contact.

She looked over my shoulder to where Jasper stood a the back of the room. "Uncle Jaz, do you mind if I speak to my aunt for a minute?"

He sent a wave of uncertainty to me, asking silently if this was alright. I turned to look at him and nodded.

Once he was gone Nessie made her way to the couch and I followed.

I sat next to her and pulled her hands into my lap, tracing patterns in her palms.

"So what was that about?" I asked

She took a deep breath before showing me a snippet of her conversation with Jacob.

"_Is it such a terrible arrangement?" he had asked_

_She nodded her head. _

"_Why?"_

The vision shifted slightly and I could tell she had cut something out, she sounded annoyed now – as though Jake was forcing her to answer honestly.

"_It's being with Auntie Alice. I hate the thought that if I get into trouble she will be the disappointed face I have to see, she'll be the one who has to deal with it. With Mom and Dad, I don't like disappointing them either but…"_

I was surprised she felt like this.

"It's not that I don't mind disappointing Mom and Dad," he hastened to explain, "I do, its just, I feel so close to you, Auntie, that its like if I disappoint you I'm disappointing a part of myself." She looked scared, like I'd reprimand her for feeling this way. I hastened to explain

"You and I, we have a bond that we don't have with the others – we understand each other." I told her

She nodded in agreement and leant forward to hug me.

"I'm really sorry for running out on you earlier." she apologised, pulling back

"I know, but Nessie, you can't do that every time you want to avoid something." I scolded. "and while you live with us there are going to be rules you will have to follow." she looked so apprehensive.

"Nothing too drastic." I assured her "just the standard tell us if you want to skip school, tell us if you plan to go out somewhere or if you need some time to deal with something – I don't want you running out like you did today, try to avoid getting into too much trouble at school – no suspensions," I added with a smile " and if you and Jake want some private time you do so away from the house." she blushed. I

"Nessie," I said seriously "understand that if you break these rules I will punish you for it." although I truly hoped that would not be necessary.

"I understand, Aunty." she still seemed on edge though so I said

"So why don't you go find your partner in crime and go hunting."

"Really?" she seemed as though she didn't believe I was serious

"Of course – why not?" I asked, questioning her reluctance

"Well… I…" she seemed to struggle to explain herself "Aren't you cross about today? I thought you'd at least make me wait until tomorrow to see Jake again." she finally explained

"Nessie," I pulled her in for another hug "I'm not cross and you've already apologised. I understand this is a difficult situation for you so we'll let it go this time."

She hugged me tighter

"Thanks" she whispered before jumping up and bounding out the door.

**So what did you think? Did you prefer it as separate chapters or would it have been better if it was all part of Chapter 3? **

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**_** REVIEW – I know many of you have added this to a Story Alert / favourites (p.s. Thanks!) so you must be enjoying it but please – I need actual reviews!!! **

**Thanks to all of you who did review - *hugs***

**XOXOX**

**Stargirl888**


	6. Jakes Late Night Visit

**It's late here in CT and I'm bored so I thought I'd write another chapter for you. I thought I'd try a bit of Jaspers POV in this one! This is a few days after the previous chapter (Nessie just can't seem to stay out of trouble for long!)**

**Disclaimer: **

**SM: *singing* If I were a rich girl, na na na na na na na na - **

**Me: *interrupts* You are a rich girl – you wrote the twilight series and made a **

**Fortune! I'm the one who should be singing that. **

**SM: Good Point! *Starts singing again* Now I am a rich girl, na na….**

**Me: *Walks off in frustration***

JPOV

Alice and I were getting busy in the bedroom when I felt it. At first I did not realise the feelings were not Alice's – her feelings of love and lust were overwhelming at this second. At first it was just a feeling of frustration, I ignored it – Nessie had been feeling this way intermittently since we arrived, then this changed to joy and love, odd but still nothing to bother me. Then I felt mischievousness, but it not coming from the same person the joy was coming from. My military training kicked in – someone was in the house. I tensed and pushed Alice away. I felt a stab of anxiety come from her, we had been together long enough for her to know when something was up. She opened her mouth to speak but I held up a hand to stop her.

I sent out a wave of caution to her as I silently rose from the bed. I heard Nessie giggle but still could not see the connection. Her bed squeaked slightly and I thought she was just shifting positions. Then I heard a lower, male, chuckle. Alice and I rushed up the stairs but I was sure I already knew who our visitor was.

My suspicions were confirmed as we reached the door "Shhh, Jake!" Nessie murmured. I could feel anger start to radiate from my wife, it mixed with my own. What was Nessie thinking? We were Vampires – we had extremely keen hearing, not to mention my whole emotions thing. This had Jacob Black written all over it!!

I reached out to open the door but my wife's hand beat me to it. She was furious, I had rarely ever felt her cross – the few times she had had not ended well for the subjects of her anger, I had only twice before felt it directed at me and did not relish the thought of being in that position again! (**A/N See Jasper learns to forgive himself – one of my other fanfics!)**

I suddenly felt very apprehensive for Nessie and Jake, but when Alice opened that door she was the picture of control.

"Good evening Jacob."

NPOV

Jacob had surprised me by sneaking into my window. I had planned to tell him to leave but my aunt and uncle were in the middle of their own thing, I was sure they wouldn't notice if we were extra quiet.

We were starting to get into it when the door burst open

"Good evening Jacob." Auntie Alice!!!

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! We were so going to get it!

I pulled away quickly and tried to covertly button up my night dress. My aunts' eyes narrowed

"I trust we weren't interrupting?" she asked innocently. You had to give it to my family for stereotypical reactions.

I just looked on, not sure what to say, but my aunt clearly wanted a response.

"N..No" I managed to stutter out.

"Good." she flashed a brilliant smile "then what's say we take this little pow-wow downstairs?"

Now I was really scared, shouting I could deal with but my aunt was behaving as though finding Jacob in my room was a normal, everyday occurrence, that was 10 times worse.

……..

When we were both seated on the couch my Aunt spoke. "Jacob, why don't you and Jasper go hunting for a while?" she asked sweetly, surprising everyone.

"Hunting?"

"Yes Jake hunting!" she snapped "You know, find animal, kill it, drink its blood, or in your case eat it."

He looked like he was gong to refuse; I could tell he didn't want to leave me here with her alone. Uncle Jasper seemed to have the same thought

"Alice, love. Are you sure you want us to…go hunting?"

"Yes Jasper. I have not invited Jake into my house and as such I would like him to leave it."

"Okay." he said slowly "but why should I go?"

She turned to him, loosing patience "Because Jazz, Renessme and I have things to discuss and I would very much like you not to be here when we do! And if you keep trying to calm me down I swear I'll spank you when I'm done her! I know you cannot help yourself so I want you out before you drive me to something drastic!" she had started shouting towards the end, shocking all of us.

Jasper seemed to know better than to argue with her at this point. "Come on Jake." he sighed, heading to the door.

Jake looked as though he was going to refuse but my aunt had a look on her face that clearly said he wouldn't win the argument.

I squeezed his hand "Go" I said urgently, I didn't want him making her madder than she already was.

Once the men had gone we were left in silence. It was the calm before the storm.

"I would never have believed you would be capable of this." she said quietly. I was already silently crying

"I know." The moment the words were out of my mouth I realised that I should've stayed silent. I had, as the saying goes, burst the boil.

"That was the most disrespectful, appalling, insolent, impertinent thing you have every done!" she shouted. "Your behaviour is inexcusable. We did not give you many rules and of all of them you choose to break this one? All you had to do is come past and say you were going to see Jake for a while and it would have been fine, instead I find you two curled up in the one place we said you couldn't be together! What did you think we wouldn't know? We're Vampires, we can hear your heart beat from a mile away, of course we'd notice if another one enters the house!" she continued to rant, pacing before me. Eventually she managed to reign herself in again.

"So, do you have anything to say for yourself or are you just going to sit there?" she demanded after a moment

"I know, auntie, and your right, it was disrespectful and impertinent and everything else you said. I'm so sorry but Jake just surprised me." what was the matter with me. Every single time I'm in trouble I have to go and say something to make it worse! I saw her eyes darken

"Did you tell him to leave?" she demanded

I hesitated, the honest answer was no but, in an attempt to help myself I responded "Yes."

My aunt became very still. She pinched the bridge of her nose, like my father would do, and attempted to calm herself.

Finally, in a level voice she spoke "Go to your room and stay there, I'll be back in an hour."

I could tell she was almost at breaking point and had not even reached the stairs before she was out the door.

APOV

I waited until they were both on the couch before I spoke "Jacob, why don't you and Jasper go hunting for a while?" I needed them out of the house. I could feel Jasper trying to calm me but it only made me more annoyed, I wanted to feel this anger.

"Hunting?" Jake asked foolishly. Surely my expression was enough to tell him not to argue.

"Yes Jake hunting!" I snapped "You know, find animal, kill it, drink its blood, or in your case eat it."

He looked like he would refuse; could he not see I was barely containing myself.

"Alice, love. Are you sure you want us to…go hunting?" Jasper! I could tell he didn't think it wise to leave Nessie with me in my current state of rage but I felt justified in feeling she deserved it, and I was sure I could control myself from anything too drastic.

"Yes Jasper. I have not invited Jake into my house and as such I would like him to leave it." I explained, only half answering him.

"Okay." he said slowly "but why should I go?" Trust Jasper to pick up on my half answer. He was still trying to calm me but I needed to feel this.

I noticed he hadn't even put on the pretence of moving, finally I lost my patience "Because Jazz, Renessme and I have things to discuss and I would very much like you not to be here when we do!" He sent another wave of calm – that pushed me over the edge "And if you keep trying to calm me down I swear I'll spank you when I'm done her! I know you cannot help yourself so I want you out before you drive me to something drastic!" I shouted.

I knew we would have to discuss the outburst later but thankfully he knew not to push me further at this moment. "Come on Jake." he sighed, heading to the door.

Jake looked as though he was going to refuse. I watched him thinking_ 'If you think I'm going to let you within five miles of my house after this…' _

I saw Nessie squeeze his hand "Go" she whispered – finally someone with some common sense!

I was quiet, regaining control before I said what I had been thinking since I first realised what they were up to "I would never have believed you would be capable of this."

Nessie was already crying silently but I was not about to give in.

"I know." she said. That was it – the anger I had been holding in all night snapped and it was all I could do to keep myself from hitting her. Rage coursed through me as I shouted:

"That was the most disrespectful, appalling, insolent, impertinent thing you have every done! Your behaviour is inexcusable. We did not give you many rules and of all of them you choose to break this one? All you had to do is come past our room and say you were going to see Jake for a while and it would have been fine, instead I find you two curled up in the one place we said you couldn't be together! What did you think we wouldn't know? We're Vampires, we can hear your heart beat from a mile away, of course we'd notice if another one enters the house!" I really couldn't believe she hadn't thought of that. I finally managed to stop myself. I halted, trying to regain control, when I did I noticed how quiet she had been.

"So, do you have anything to say for yourself or are you just going to sit there?"

"I know, auntie, and your right, it was disrespectful and impertinent and everything else you said. I'm so sorry but Jake just surprised me." I cannot believe she just tried to blame this whole mess on Jake, I mean, I know he was involved but she should have stopped him.

"Did you tell him to leave?" I knew she hadn't, I just wanted her to see that she was also to blame, so I couldn't believe my ears when she said "Yes." Were she not such a terrible liar I might have believed her over my own memory but the way her voice caught, the avoiding of eye contact, the fidgeting, they told me all I needed to know.

I had thought I was in a rage before but that was nothing to what I was feeling now. I had to literally lock down my entire system to stop myself from grabbing her. She had just lied to me! Worse, to try to excuse her previous behaviour! I could feel how close I was to loosing it and knew I had to get away from her.

I only just managed to say "Go to your room and stay there, I'll be back in an hour." before I sprinted at the door.

******

I ran, trying not to think. The motion started to calm me and pain and betrayal replaced the rage. I noticed I had unconsciously started to follow Jaspers trail. He was still with Jake and when I could tell they were close and sent me emotions ahead of me, wanting him to come to me – I was not ready to see Jake just yet.

Then the love of my existence was with me. His arms wrapped around me and I broke down. Shuddering gasps rocked my tiny frame – Nessie had lied to me. This time Jasper did not try to block my emotions, for which I was grateful, he just held me as I cried.

A long while later I managed to calm myself enough to speak "Jasper…"

"Shhh," he hushed me

"Jasper, I don't know how to do this." I admitted. I had never been in this position with Nessie before. "Tell me what to do?" I pleaded

"I can't, this is between the two of you. I can handle the Jake sneaking in part if you wish," he offered "but the lying you have to handle for yourself."

I knew the second I had asked though that it would have to be me. I shook my head "I'll deal with it."

He kissed my hair gently. "You'll work it out." He promised

It was now that I wished more than ever before that I could see Nessie's future to gain some guidance, but I probably wouldn't have seen anything anyway – self-fulfilling prophesy and all that.

"Did you speak to Jake?" I asked, changing subject

"Yes." I waited, I could tell he wasn't sure if I could handle any more information right now, neither was I, but I wanted to know. Finally he continued "He tried to blame it all on himself, naturally. He says they thought we wouldn't notice being…otherwise engaged."

That I had not expected. For some reason I found it immensely amusing "I guess we weren't exactly subtle." I said with a smile.

"I guess I had better get back." I said with a small sigh, I was no longer livid and the pain had numbed slightly. "I told her I'd only be an hour and its been over three."

"She can wait, if you're not ready." He assured me. I shook my head, a feeling of determination spread through me and it was not Jasper causing it – I was going to sort this matter out once and for all.

****

I could hear Nessie's heart beat speed up as I entered. "Renessme, come down here." I called. I knew this would not be easy on either of us, but it had to be done.

NPOV

"Renessme, come down here"

What was it with people that whenever I'm in trouble they use my full name? I thought errantly to myself as I got off the bed.

This last few hours I had been thinking about this situation. I had known when Jake arrived that he shouldn't have been there. I knew if we were caught there would be trouble but for some reason I hadn't thought we would be.

I knew that my aunt was justified in her outrage – at the time I had not considered it disrespectful to her or my uncle but now I had thought about it… well lets just say I deserved whatever I got.

My anticipation built as I made my way down the stairs but I was relieved to see, when my aunt came into view, that she was at least no longer furious.

She motioned for me to sit down and once I did she sat on the chair opposite. She seemed to be considering what to say.

"Renessme, I really am not sure what to do here." She admitted "I had never thought you would put me in this position. When I suggested to your parents you come stay with us I had hoped you would take it as an opportunity to grow up and behave responsibly."

"I never thought I would either." I confessed

"You understand there will have to be consequences? I cant just let this one go."

I looked down. I knew.

"I have never found it necessary to give you a serious punishment before so I'm going to give you an option. I honestly feel that a spanking is in order for the lying and a cooling off period from Jake, but if you do not agree you may suggest an alternative."

I was surprised, I had never been given an option to alter my punishment before but I knew that she was right, it was deserved.

"Cooling off period?" I questioned – I thought I knew what she meant but I wanted to clarify before agreeing.

"Meaning you do not see or contact Jake for at least a week."

"At least?"

"Well only a week unless you give us reason to extend it."

I nodded – to show understanding, not agreement. She seemed to notice my hesitance. It was not that I didn't agree with her, just that it was hard to agree to something I knew I would not like.

"Nessie, if you agree then you must be willing to go through with it. I will not let you change your mind later."

I took her hand and sent an image of me agreeing to her but she shook her head. "You need to say it aloud Nessie." She coaxed – she couldn't just make it easy!

"Okay." I whispered, so quietly I doubt a human would've heard.

"Alright," she said becoming business like. She rose from the chair and I followed suit. "Renessme, I want you to lean over the arm of the couch." She instructed. I did as I was bade and she came to stand behind me. She lifted me further over before lifting my nighties hem. I then felt her cool fingers at the waistband of my underwear and shivered. I was mortified – she planned to spank me bare?

"Aunt Alice, please just spank me over my panties!" I pleaded

Here fingers halted for a moment before continuing on their intended path. "Renessme, you agreed to this course of action but you do not get to specify how I spank you." She scolded lightly.

I nodded; resigned.

I heard the rustle of her clothing as she raised her hand.

Alice was not like my mother when she spanked. My mother preferred to lecture, giving swats to emphasize her point, whilst painful, it was a gradual build up effect. Alice however went for speed, getting in about two spanks a second. She did not speak at all though out the whole ordeal but when she was done I could tell I wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for at least a couple of days.

I had squirmed and tried to reach back to cover myself at one point but she deftly grabbed my hands and pinned them to the small of my back with one of her own.

Then suddenly she stopped. She continued to hold me in place. I could feel the heat radiating off my backside, but I couldn't do anything but sit and endure.

After a minute she let go of my hands.

I sprung up; rubbing furiously – that was be far the most painful spanking I had ever received! My underwear was still around my knees making movement difficult but I could not even consider putting them back on. I slid them off and quickly popped them into a pocket in my nightie, which, I later noticed had kept a small part of my modesty intact by falling down to cover my front when I jumped up.

My aunt let me calm down for a few moments before coming over and pulling me into a hug. She sat down and moved me onto her lap sitting in such a way that the pressure was on my thighs. I still winced slightly – a few slaps had found their way further down my legs.

She gave me a squeeze before saying kindly "Nessie, we have tried to give you more freedom, to allow you your space. I don't want to have to treat you like a child, but if you continue behaving like this I'm going to have to. We don't get older physically Nessie," she explained "so if you don't change your behaviour its going to cause everyone to fall into a rut of treating you like a child, and you behaving like one for the rest of your existence. You're still young enough now that we'll notice if you start changing and making an effort but I'm sure you can already notice how the family still treats you like they did four years ago."

I nodded – I had noticed, though I didn't think anyone else had.

"But trying to lie your way out of trouble like you did earlier is childish." I looked down. I knew this but it was the first time someone had actually to the time to explain it without lecturing, and this didn't feel like a lecture. "If you were in the wrong you should own up to it and accept your punishment, like you did just now. Hiding behind lies will not gain you any favours." She paused to let this sink in.

"So are you willing to try to be better?" she asked

"Yes." I muttered quietly

"Good, and if you feel its getting too much or you're falling into old patterns the come talk to me, I'll help you however I can." She offered and I was flooded with overwhelming gratitude for her kindness.

"Now, you have been punished and I have forgiven you. Between you and I the matter is in he past and we will not mention, but you are still going to need to ask for your uncle's forgiveness."

I faltered – I had thought what my aunt had done was on his behalf as well. Was he also planning on punishing me?

She must have sensed my disquiet for she said "I don't think he will also punish you but you should still give him the option – this is his house too and you disrespected him as much as me when you let Jake in. But why not wait until tomorrow – he's still out hunting and you look worn out." She said in concern.

In truth I was exhausted and it was well after midnight so I agreed. I rose to leave when an idea struck me "Auntie, would you come lay with me until I fall asleep." It was something my mom used to do when I didn't want to be alone and needed comfort.

She smiled "Of course Nessie." And she rose to follow me to my room.

The Next Day! JPOV

I was sitting at my desk reading the paper when I heard someone outside my door, all anxiety.

"Uncle Jasper, can I talk to you." Nessie poked her head in the room. I smiled ad her.

"Of course." I called. I could picture Carlisle in my position when one of us had something to talk to him about.

She stood before my desk with her hands behind her back as though about to recite. I could feel the slight rise in tension and saw her blush delicately before she said formally

"Uncle Jasper, I would like to apologise to you for allowing Jacob into my room when you and Auntie Alice had expressly forbade it. It was disrespectful of me and I should have known better and…" her voice hitched but she tried again "and …I will accept any further punishment you see fit."

"I thought your aunt had already dealt with you?"

"She did but said because it's also your house I should also give you the option."

I smiled to myself; it was big of Nessie come and say this to me. I had no intention of punishing her further – I had spoke to Alice after Nessie was asleep and she had described the whole thing for me, I was sure Nessie had learnt her lesson.

"I accept you apology." I told her and could feel the apprehension lessen slightly "and I think Alice did a good enough job last night for the both of us." I chuckled as I saw her turn beet red but her apprehension was now completely replaced with relief.

I walked around the desk to hug her, which she returned enthusiastically before bounding out the room.

**So how was that? I went back to the longer chapters as quite a few of you PM'd me that you preferred it!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! For those other people who didn't review please do so - I really want as many opinions as possible!**

**Also thank you to those of you who have added this to your favourites! **

**I'm not sure if I want to add more chapters – a part of me is really rooting for Nessie to get her act together! **

**If I do these are some of my possible directions I may take the story in– let me know which you think is best or PM me if you have another idea!**

**I'm getting tired of how often Jake in involved but gets off scot free. I'm debating having someone call him to account but I cannot think who, no one seems right (see chapter 2 for why)! Any ideas? **

**I was thinking I may introduce a new character (either newly turned or just someone who stumbled onto the Cullen's) who is mischievous to off set Nessie (to force her out of the role of the family baby into an older sister/cousin role – will definitely fall into Nessie generation though (i.e. not another sibling to Alice, Bella etc) – perhaps giving Jasper and Alice a 'child' of their own. (This is currently the idea I'm leaning towards but I don't want to make such a drastic plot twist without a second (third, fourth, fifth…) opinion – I may make it a sequel rather than tag it onto this story, I'll put up a post on this story if I do!)**

**Nessie just keeps misbehaving and eventually they have to do something like a family intervention**

**Maybe just a final chapter to show Nessie has gotten herself sorted out?**

**I have put a poll on my profile for these four options, I will probably only leave the poll open for a day or two (I get very impatient at times) so please be sure to vote ASAP! **

**Thank you for your continued support – it means the world to me! **

**XOXOX**

**Stargirl 888**


	7. Jacob Gets his Dues

**Okay so here's the next installment****, its set about a month after the previous one. **

**This will unfortunately be the last chapter in Nessie Learns a Lesson before I move on to the sequel Trying Times (Hope to have it up within the next week or two) I'm really excited about this so please be sure to check it out! **

**Thanks to everyone who let me know their preferred option!**

**A special thank you to 4-eyed Dragon for giving me the idea for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I wrote twilight I would not be sitting here behind my desk, in a dead end job, pretending to work.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

NPOV

So the last few weeks have been great, Auntie Alice lifted my "Jake Break" after exactly one week and I could not have been happier. I have kept myself out of trouble and I really felt I was turning over a new leaf - until this morning.

I got ready for school as I always did, just a typical day, I arrived at school and went to class, when the bell rang to signal first break we all headed out to the field to enjoy the sunlight, I had been standing in a corner with a group of girls I was becoming friendly with when we heard it, a very loud revving engine.

Looking around I saw Jake on top of a huge motorbike waving to me with a big grin plastered on his face.

I ran over to him – not actually intending to get on. I could see people staring

"Jake, what the hell are you doing? I shouted

"Come on." He said trying to hoist me onto the back. I pulled away

"Jake, there's no way I'm getting on that! Aunty Alice will kill me!"

He winced. I know – it was a bad choice of words.

"Nessie," he murmured quickly "I did this for your mom once when your dad wouldn't let her come down to La Push. They cannot say anything when she did it herself, and she didn't even know how to ride properly." Riding was one of those things we always did together – most of my family liked cars but I was bikes all the way!

I was torn – I really wanted to go with Jake but I knew I was meant to be trying to be good. I saw the deputy head walking towards me, I could see in her eyes that I was in trouble no matter what I did. Jake, apparently could too.

"Come on Nessie." He pleased "You're in trouble anyway, why not make the most of it?"

I made a split second decision – I really should start avoiding those – and jumped on.

……………………………………..

Once we were away from the school Jake turned into a side street and pulled over. My Harley Davidson was parked in the corner under a tarp.

We rode around for about an hour before the guilt started bugging me. I had given my word to my aunt I would try behaving myself and yet here I was, cutting school, on a motorcycle! I called to Jake to stop.

"Jake, I can't – I have to go home." He looked at me bewildered "I should never have come with you. I promised I wouldn't get suspended again but I'm pretty certain that I will be after this." I explained

He must have realized how much this was bothering me because he didn't argue.

APOV

I saw the phone was about to ring so I answered it before it did, startling the person on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mrs. Whitlock?" I felt a small spark of anxiety – it was rare for anyone except Jasper to call me Mrs. Whitlock – everyone just knew me as Alice.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you but I'm Mrs. Finlay, principal of Abby Mount Girls." Nessie's school! What could they want?

"Yes?" I repeated anxiously.

"I'm sorry to tell you but at lunch today a boy drove by on a motorcycle and she climbed on and left with him. It appeared to be consensual and she seemed to know him." She added quickly, clearly fearing I would think she had been kidnapped.

_Jacob Black, you unoriginal mongrel_. I shouted in my head, I could remember the last time he did this – when Bella had still been human. Edward had been furious with me then – I was meant to be guarding her at the time. I could only imagine what she'd say if he learnt I had let it happen again with his daughter.

"Do you know anything else?" I asked, already having seen the answer

"No. We did send a free teacher out to see if he could find them, but he came back after searching the whole town without having seen them." I stilled

"How long has she been gone?"

The principal coughed, clearly uncomfortable "Just over an hour. We had wanted to find them before you were called."

She couldn't be serious, I was lucky to know they were fooling around but what if it were someone else's child? What if the situation was not as consensual as it appeared?

"You mean to tell me that she has been missing a whole hour and no one called me?" I shouted "What if you were wrong and he had forced her into this?"

I was about to go on when Mrs. Finlay interrupted me, and completely ignoring my point saying "I'm sorry Mrs. Whitlock but you sound as though you already know where they are."

"I have no idea where they are." I answered honestly "but, lucky for you, I do know the boy so I'm sure she's safe enough."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. "Well, I wish I had been aware of this earlier, then Mr Frank would not have needed to miss his lunch! You should be aware that Renesme need not bother return to school for the next two weeks. She's suspended. Good Day Mrs. Whitlock" she ended the call abruptly, not giving me a chance to respond.

I really need Jasper right now. I thought to myself. Jasper was meeting Carlisle in Rhode Island for a business meeting and would not be back until tomorrow.

Surprisingly I was not cross with Nessie and actually found the parallel with Bella's experience years earlier rather comical. Had it not been for her history I would probably have let it go.

Jacob, he was different. I was positive this was his idea and that bugged me – couldn't he just realize Nessie was trying to stay out of trouble and he was just pushing her into more? The problem was he had no parents or authority figures to keep him in check.

It was then an idea struck me. I picked up the phone and started dialing.

NPOV

"…yes, yes, thank you for understanding."

Aunt Alice was on the phone when I got back. She motioned for me to sit down while she finished

"Great, appreciate it Billy, Bye."

_Billy?_ What did Auntie Alice need to talk with Jacobs' father ablout?

She put down the phone and, to my surprise, ignored me and walked to the door

"Jacob." She called "I know you can hear me. I'd like to talk with you."

Okay, now she's just acting weird! What would she have to talk to Jake about that couldn't wait? Jake was at the door in little under a minute – I knew he had stayed close incase Alice was too angry to control herself, given how close she had come to loosing it last time.

He stood outside the door, mindful of how she had last reacted to unauthorized entry.

"Jacob, I have decided that since you are involved you can listen to our discussion. Go sit on the couch." She ordered.

Jake looked bewildered but did as he was bid. Once he was seated Auntie Alice came to sit opposite us

"Another suspension?" she asked, sounding exasperated. I nodded, head downcast.

"Really Nessie, is this arrangement going to work?" she said bluntly "Because if not I can always send you back to your parents." That sent a cold shiver down my spine – I was just starting to enjoy my life here, she couldn't send me back now! – Not that I didn't like living with my parents, just at this point in my life I was enjoying having more independence.

"It is working Auntie." I assured her quickly "please just give me some time" I begged.

"Okay." she relented "I wasn't really planning on it anyway – I just wanted to know your thoughts."

"So what happened this time?" she enquired after a lengthy silence.

I touched her hand and ran over the whole thing adding narration where needed.

"… and so you see I thought since I would be in trouble it may as well be for actually doing something, stupid I know." I finished.

Aunt Alice sat there for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Auntie?" I asked – worried something had happened to her to cause this. It took her a moment to pull herself together before responding

"I'm sorry Nessie – your face when you got on that bike was the splitting image of your mothers when she did it over 20 years ago." Jake started chuckling nervously too, but stopped immediately when my aunt glared at him. Apparently he was in too much trouble to be allowed to enjoy the moment.

She became serious again "So what are we going to do?" she asked me, apparently content to ignore Jake for the time being.

"Well… I guess there should be some sort of consequences for my behavior" I responded head downcast.

"Why Nessie, I do believe that's progress." She said in a mock surprise voice.

I looked at her quizzically

"Last month you were lying to get out of punishment but now you're owning up to it without any help from me."

I felt myself swell with pride at her praise. I glanced at Jake; he just looked apprehensive and lost.

"So what exactly are you being punished for?" she pressed

I hesitated before admitting "For going with Jake and skipping school without asking you."

"Now wait a minute," interrupted Jake, "this was my fault – Nessie shouldn't be punished for my mistake."

My aunt eyed him coldly "Jacob, can you not wait your turn?"

I squeezed his hand to stop him saying more, my aunt may not be mad yet but there was nothing to say she couldn't become angry if pushed the wrong way. Also I had picked upon her hint that his turn was coming.

She turned her attention back to me "Do you feel what Jake said to be true?"

When I came in I had sworn to myself that I would go through this honestly so I considered the question carefully.

"No," I admitted

"Ness." Jake whispered, trying to protect me

"No Jake, I am also at fault here. I didn't have to agree to come with you; I should never have done it." I told him firmly

I could tell my aunt was impressed with my answer, but she was not going to make this easy for me.

"And do you agree that a spanking is an appropriate punishment?" she asked

"Yes." I said quietly

"Good, we agree. Ness, I want you to go wait upstairs, I need to talk to Jacob first."

This didn't sound good for him. "Y...Yes" I stuttered rising hesitantly before making my way out of the room.

APOV

Finally! I must be doing something right! I rejoiced in my head. I had never been more proud of Nessie than when she told Jake she deserved to be punished. She really had grown and matured a lot in the last month!

I hated having to make her wait but I wanted to be finished with Jake first.

"Jake," I began "Do you not see what you're doing to Nessie? She's trying to improve herself but every time she does you just push her back into her old ways?"

"We were just having fun Alice" he defended

"I know that, and if this was the first incident in say three or four years no one would mind, but Jake it's a new one every few months."

"I don't see the big deal. In a year or so she's going to leave the school and go to the next one where no one will know her, it's not like this is messing up her future ambitions or anything like it would a human."

"That is not the issue, this problem is that it's disrespectful to all of us and it shows a lack of self control and forethought."

He didn't contradict me.

"I've been discussing the matter with your dad – "

"You called my father?" he interrupted, looking appalled

"Yes. I had to find a way to prevent this cycle from repeating."

"You had no right…"

"I had every right." I snapped back "when it comes to my niece I will do what's best for her, even if it means calling your father."

"I also want what's best for her." he muttered

"I know." I told him, "but your problem, the same as Nessie's, is you fail to see the long term consequences of your actions. Thankfully Nessie is starting to learn however you are not."

"So what did he say?"

"He agrees with me that you continue to behave how you do because you have no immediate consequences for your actions."

"I thought it was the long term consequences that were important." he replied sullenly

"They are but you are too young to realize them yet and feel the need to prevent them. You have not lived long enough to see how this behavior will affect both you and her in the next few hundred years so you need immediate consequnces instead."

"Don't patronize me Alice." he warned

"I'm not, I am simply stating a fact." I said matter of factly "Jacob, I am a hundred years older than you. I have seen how seemingly insignificant every day acts can have far reaching effects. Carlisle more so."

He looked at me curiously "what is that meant to mean?" he asked abruptly

"Why do you think we let Carlisle punish us when we've misbehaved, especially when we were younger? It's because we know he has seen the results of not having someone hold you accountable. Look at Rosalie."

I hesitated; I did not really want to use my sister as an example but thought it would be the most relatable story.

"Carlisle has always had a weak spot for her." I explained "He lets her get away with more than he would the rest of us because he still regrets forcing her into a life she hates, and you can see the difference."

He nodded in agreement

"So what am I to do?" he asked

"Well we have four options." I replied, startling him – I d not think he really expected such a planed answer. "Jake, you need someone to hold you accountable, I have discussed this at length with your father and he has agreed to these options. One, you take a trip back to La Push so your father can deal with it. Two, you go visit Carlisle and he can deal with you. Three, you can agree to allow me to deal with you, or four, if you'd prefer a man, you can wait for Jasper."

"Those are my options?" he said in disbelief

"Well, you could pick someone else, if you can think of anyone in particular you'd prefer." I allowed, rather pleased he had accepted that he would be disciplined by one of us.

"And the punishment would be the same from any of them?"

"No, who ever you decide upon would pick a punishment they feel to be appropriate."

He considered before asking "Why did you choose those people as options?"

"Well your father for obvious reasons, Carlisle because he is the patriarch of our family and we thought you my be more comfortable with him than any of the others, me because I am here and we are going to be living near to each other for quite a while, what with Nessie, so I will probably be here if there is future problems and also as I am here now there would be no delay for travel time, and Jasper, for the same reasons as me but just incase you'd prefer a man."

He nodded again.

"Well, I won't pick my dad because I know he won't always be here and then we'd be in the same place again, also I don't really want to have to visit him on such terms." he worked through his options aloud. "Carlisle I have never been close enough to to look for him for judgment, also I don't really want to delay this by a days traveling. Which leaves you and Jasper."

I tensed

"I'm going to pick you." he announced to my surprise – I had expected him to go with Jasper

Seeing my expression he explained "I would have picked Jasper but he's away until tomorrow and I don't want to put this off longer than I have to."

"If you're sure – Jasper will be back in about 9 hours?"

"No, I'm sure. Besides you're the one who disciplines Nessie so I guess it's only right you do me too."

"Okay." I said collecting myself – I really had not expected him to pick me.

"So why am I punishing you Jake?"

"For persuading Nessie to come with me today when I knew she would get into trouble."

"No Jake." I corrected "I am not punishing you for getting Nessie into trouble – she made that choice herself. I am punishing you for crashing into a school on a motorbike for no good reason and for behaving irresponsibly. You know I can't see you two in my visions. If anything had happened we would never have known."

"She was safe with me!" he protested

"You can't know that."

"No!" I stopped him protesting again "What if you were attacked by the Volturi? Or a large coven? Or a Nomad with a power like Alecs' or Jane's"

He hung his head.

"I'm not saying we want to know where you and she are every minute of every day." I clarified "just the general area."

He nodded. Now came the hard part. So far I had been surprised by Jakes acceptance of the situation – maybe he realized how much he needed this – but I wondered how far that would extend.

"Jake, I'm sure you already guessed that I feel a spanking to be appropriate but I need to know if you do too. I'm happy to consider an alternative if you want to suggest one."

He remained silent

"Jake, I'm not going to force you into something you do not agree with. I need an answer." I said after a minute of waiting.

"Fine." he huffed

"Alright, unbutton your jeans and lean over the arm of the chair." I instructed.

He did as I bid. As I reached to lower his pants I felt the heat coming off him. This was going to be painful to me too by the looks of it – his heat was the polar opposite to our icy bodies. I briefly considered using an implement but then remembered how he had broke Bella's hand when she tried to punch him as a human. An implement would not work.

"Alice?" he asked, feeling my hesitation.

I decided to just try to ignore the heat and proceeded to lower his pants. I left his underwear on though – Jacobs bare ass was not an image I needed.

I spanked him for a full two minutes before I had to stop – my hand was on fire! He had been squirming and moaning for the last bit though so I felt sure I had made my point.

I replaced his pants – eliciting another moan before saying

"Okay Jake, it's over. You can get up when you're ready."

He rose almost immediately and I saw his hands twitch as though to rub but he seemed to be waiting for my permission.

"You can rub if you want." I told him. He let out a sigh of relief and began to vigorously massage his behind.

Once he had developed some restraint I walked over to hug him.

"Jacob, I have a rule." He tensed "once the punishment is over and you are forgiven we do not bring it up again. Understand?"

"Yes Alice." he murmured, relaxing once more.

I felt him start to pull away.

When he was by the door he stopped

"Alice?"

"Yes?" he turned to look at me

"Thank You." I smiled and he turned to run out the door.

……………………………………………

"Okay Ness, so we've discussed why we're here so I want to know if you agree that a spanking is fitting?" I said, entering her room. She stood as I got there.

"It is." she agreed with her head bowed.

"Come here." I held out my hand. Once she was within reach I held her arm before bending to deliver 10 rapid swats to her behind.

I really did not feel she needed anything more

I released her arm and she turned to look at me in surprise at getting off so lightly. I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you." I whispered "Today you showed me how mature you can be. You came home little over an hour after leaving, as opposed to delaying; showing me you regretted your actions. You know why you were in the wrong and willingly admitted it to me, and you accepted her punishment without fighting me."

I hugged her tighter. Everything forgiven

After a while she looked up "Thank You."

"What for?" I asked gently

"For noticing."

"And for giving Jake what he needed." she added as an afterthought.

Eventually we pulled apart "Why don't you go find Jake?" I suggested

"We're not separated?"

"No. I think Jake had a harder time today than he let on and is going to need someone to talk to."

She nodded seriously.

I followed her downstairs; she stopped on the last one before turning to look at me.

"How long am I suspended?"

I had forgotten about that "Two weeks."

She grinned, and bounced out the door. I could see she was already formulating plans of things to do with Jake.

**So that's the end of Nessie Learns a Lesson. **

**Not sure if I liked the chapter or not – a part of me says she got off too lightly but another part says Alice**** was right. **

**Thank you for all your support. I know many of you said you wanted more but I really felt that Nessie had learnt her lesson :-). I needed a new angle, hence the sequel Trying Times which picks up about two days after this chapter through so the story does continue.**

**Please Please Please read it – I'll post a note once it's up. **

**Hope you enjoyed Nessie Learns a Lesson and don't forget to review!**

**Stargirl888**


	8. THE SEQUEL IS UP!

**I have finished Chapter 1 of the Sequel - Trying Times!!!**

**Please be sure to Read AND REVIEW it - you can find it through my profile page. **

**Stargirl888**


End file.
